User talk:Hannahlovesbarneyandfriends
Welcome Hi, welcome to Barney Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Barney tells Baby Bop, and the kids that we can make a fairy tale castle.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rodney16 (Talk) 19:29, April 21, 2012 STOP vandalizing this wiki! Mitch (talk) 15:43, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Look Hannahlovesbarneyandfriends, I have to agree with Mitch, you're vandalizing this wiki, so please stop. Rodney16 (talk) 06:25, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Welcome back Hey Hannah, Sorry about getting you banned. One of my fellow admins acted without thinking really. Anyway, I should note that this site is for official Barney info only. If you want to add things you've made yourself, I suggest putting them on Custom Barney Wiki. Welcome back, Hannah. :D - SonicHOG (talk) 00:50, November 14, 2014 (UTC) STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO Hey, don't tell me to stop, because I am NOT vandalizing this wiki. It's YOU ''that needs to stop vandazling Barney Wiki, and if you keep this up, I will tell SonicHOG to block you. Rodney16 (talk) 15:20, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Rodney, you're pretty much being a jerk right now. I'm not blocking Hannah any time soon. -- SonicHOG (talk) 04:21, December 28, 2014 (UTC) I know you're not block Hannah anytime soon Drew, but she's being too bossy for me. Rodney16 (talk) 21:33, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Hi Hannah Hey Hannah, I know Rodney can be a bit harsh (and seems to have a bit of a short temper at times), but I think copying his attitude isn't worth it, in my opinion. I suggest just taking a cue from Barney and be yourself. =D -- SonicHOG (talk) 04:20, December 28, 2014 (UTC) SonicHOG's right, you can't copy my attitude. So I hope you apoligize for me. Rodney16 (talk) 15:45, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Because if you don't keep your act together, I might have to ask SonicHOG to see if I should give you a warning. Rodney16 (talk) 21:36, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Rodney, I know this is six months old, but could you please not threaten people with bans? That's what we call backseat modding and it's generally frowned upon. Can u ''NOT?! Hello there Hannah. I'd like to ask u to stop copying what I say. It's kinda annoying to me. >:( EmberPrismDX Sincere Appolgies Hi Hannah, I'm really sorry Rodney has been a jerk to you for the past year or so. None of us hate you (well, most of us don't hate you anyway). I was suggesting not to copy Rodney, as he was not being that nice at all. You know, Barney would say: "This world can be a lot more fun if we show respect to everyone. Friend to friend, and face to face, we could make this a better place." Being kind to others, even when people don't do it in return, isn't easy, but it goes a long way. Sorry for the harassment you've gotten and hope the rest of your stay on Barney Wiki will be tee-riffic! -- SonicHOG (talk) 01:57, May 18, 2015 (UTC) I'm sorry, Hannah. Rodney16 (talk) 06:08, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Hi Hannah Hey there if you could stop putting fake DVD release's on that blog post that would be great (I spent about 40 minutes deleating them) I'm serious tough please stop,You've already confused one guy don't confuse anyone else Huge barney fan (talk) 05:00, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Hananh please don't spam a page everytime something new in the series comes about It was terdious the last time to get rid of them and it's tedious now read my above comments please thanks =)Huge barney fan (talk) 14:50, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Darklord Vandalism I'd like to let you know that I reported EvilDarkLord to the VSTF and they'll be dealing with his contributions once they get to that point. Hopefully either an admin or those guys will help with the cleanup.--Muzzarino 01:27, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Hi Hannahlovesbarneyandfriends, How are you? I am good. I saw you made a Barney story called "Camping on a Dark Night" and I was just curious if you needed any help with the story? If not, then that's fine. I was just asking. PLEASE message me back. :-) Thank you. SIGH (GROANS) I've told you to "Leave me alone" after you told me to "Stop" and you didn't. --Rodney16 (talk) 14:05, April 30, 2016 (UTC) Generations Page Hey Hannah, before you keep going any furthur with the generation pages, you may want to look at this blog post by sonicHOG (aka the main admin of this wiki) http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SonicHOG/Use_of_Generations_on_Barney_Wiki. Don't get me wrong, it's a good idea, but you may want to run this by the head admin first. Also, if you could complete on what you start and stop erasing things, it would be good because no one is going to complete what you erase/do (depending on what it is). Barneymiller123abc (talk) 22:54, May 17, 2016 (UTC) : Removal of Information Hannahlovesbarneyandfriends, on the pages under the Special Guest Stars category, you've removed valid information that we've already posted. I may need to report you to the administrators for this. For these reasons, I've had to undop your edits to the Joe Scruggs and Tomie dePaola pages and will have to check out for more. Do not take this as stalking, this is to preserve informational content, which is what a wiki is for. --Movimationguy (talk) 01:39, May 29, 2016 (UTC) are u okay I know what they did is hurting u now, but I'm trying to get them to change their minds and get u back online, okay? I'm trying to get those guys to change their minds and help u. I just need u and me to hope that it works. Can u do that for me?Jared.robinson.77 (talk) 14:26, June 20, 2016 (UTC)